Do you believe in magic?
by valentinescullen
Summary: En un mundo donde la magia es cosa de el pasado, donde fuerzas oscuras quieren governar la vida de todos y donde una joven tiene que cumplir una profecia... Isabela La Niña de los cuatro elementos.


Do You Believe in Magic?

Desde los principios de la humanidad, cuando el agua y el fuego peleaban por libertad y de la tierra brotaba vida sin impotar el clima, donde las flores crecian en los colores del arcoiris y donde el aire volaba veloz y amablemente entre los arboles y montañas. Donde la tierra era un lugar tranquilo en un tiempo que nadie recuerda. Un mundo donde la magia formaba parte de todo y de nada a la vez. Donde las familias pasaban sus dones de generacion a generacion. Seis familias dieron su promesa a esta tierra para mantener esta armonia, Cullen, Voultury, Brandon, Hale, McCarty y Swan.

Los Cullen encabezaban la lista, los patriarcas eran Peter y Catherine que fueron elegidos desde su nacimiento para crear la nueva generacion de Cullens, despues de los Cullen los Voulturi seguian en la lista donde los tres hermanos Aro, Cayo y Marcus y sus respectivas esposas no eran poderosos como los Cullen pero no menos ambiciosos de poder y de control. Despues de estos seguian los Brandon la familia de psiquicos era considerada magica aun que en su sangre no corria mucho poder mas que el don de ver el futuro con Mary como matriarca de 3 hijos un esposo fallecido años atras y un corazon lleno de esperanza. Los Hale le seguian a los Brandon, la familia estaba obsesionada sobre encontrar la fuente de la vida eterna; Madeline Hale un mujer vanidosa y obsecionada sobre su propia vejes era la matriarca de el clan Hale que desde principios habia prometido a sus 2 hijas en matrimonio con los hijos de los Cullen para prolongar el poder de su sangre. Los McCarty la quinta familia estaba formada de hombres con fuerza y espiritu lo que los convertia en guerreros, el patriarca Logan habia engendrado 5 hijos con su esposa Lili que estaba en sus ultimos años de juventud. Por ultimo los Swan una familia sencilla que tenia dones sobre el agua y las estrellas, los Swan eran una pequeña familia sin sed de poder y con bondad en su corazon.

Cuenta la leyenda que las 6 familias formaron un circulo, donde dejaban todas sus ansias de poder para prometer un corazon puro a su tierra, pero una de las familias se nego...

Los voulturi a las espaldas de las otras familias, sucumbieron al el poder de la magia oscura, prometiendo sus almas a un ser inombrable, con la condicion de ser los seres mas poderosos que reinaran la tierra ahora renombrada volterra.

Las otras familias traicionadas juntaron sus fuerzas para poder terminar con la peste de los Voulturi, pero perdieron miserablemente ante la magia oscura que no se alimenta ni de el sol ni de la luna, desterrados de sus propias raices fueron enviados a el otro lado de el mundo, desesperados con ansias de venganza cada familia construyeron nuevas raices hasta aquel fatidico dia en que Mary Brandon tuvo una vision que se adelantaba siglos a el dia en el que ellos vivian y con cada imagen que pasaba ante sus ojos, la esperanza crecia en su interior esperando el dia en el que se hiciera justicia ante tal traicion que los Voulturis cometieron en contra de sus creencias.

"Amigos mios" Mary hablo "He tenido el placer de ver la caida de los Voulturi" todas la familias callaron esperando escuchar mas, esperado anciosamente las palabras que salian de los temblorosos, blancos labios de Mary.

" Me temo, que tendremos que esperar mas de 500 años para que la justicia llegue a nuestras familias" Mary hablo dejando que las lagrimas se deslizaran por su cara sin expresion "En un futuro una joven nacera de una de estas cinco familias, con un poder que ninguno de nosotros ha visto jamas! no habra quien la pueda parar a esta joven, ella es nuestra unica esperanza" Todos quedaron estupefactos ante el llanto de la mujer de mediana edad ahogandose con sus propios sollozos " Cada miembro de cada familia tiene que dar su promesa a este nuevo circulo para que ningun otro accidente como el de los Voulturis pase de nuevo" todos asintieron pues ninguno estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo de otra traicion.

" Pero este circulo tiene sus clausulas como cualquier otro contrato, cada unos de nuestros hijos y los hijos de estos seran unidos por el universo" nadie parecio entender las palabras de la mujer y ella lo volvio a repetir " Cada uno de nuestros hijos despues de que este circulo se formado no podra escojer a su pareja, en su decimo septima luna blanca una fuerza mas haya de nuestros propios poderes los unira, no lo podremos controlar, pero si alguno de nosotros intenta separarlos de alguna manera moriran de dolor en unos dias, este trato se serrara entre ellos con la union de sus cuerpos. Estan dispuestos a dejar que el universo elija a las almas gemelas de sus hijos, otras 5 familias se uniran a un segundo circulo, pero este es el corazon, este circulo es lo que mantendra esta tierra viva, una vez hayas dado tu promesa las generaciones que vengan seran siempre atraidas a este lugar para dar su promesa sin importar que tan lejos esten de su hogar" Mary espero a que cada una de la familias asintiera y dejaran todo lo banal fuera de sus almas "que asi sea"

En la tierra cada familia dibujo su elemento, los Cullen dibujaron el aire, los hale dibujaron el fuego, los Mcarty dibujaron la tierra, Mary brandon dibujo una media luna en el centro y por ultimo el patriarca Swan junto con su esposa embarazada dibujaron el agua. Una luna llena aparecio en la espalda de cada una de las familias a la mañana siguiente abriendo a su paso una nueva era.

Curiosos preguntaron a Mary la razon "Porque amigos mios es la marca que identifica a sus familias y con el tiempo su elemento saldra en el centro de la luna llena"

Pero la mision de Mary aun no habia terminado, despues de formar el segundo circulo con las familias de los Weber, Stanley, Newton, Denali y Cheney junto con las familias originales Mary tenia un proposito que cometer.

Una calurosa tarde de agosto Mary toco a la puerta de los Swan, y Regina Swan con su vientre de seis meses le abrio la puerta con una sorisa en su semblante que poco a poco se desborono al ver la mueca de tristeza en la cara de Mary, Charles Swan envolvio con sus brazos a su esposa una ves Mary dio sus malas noticias.

"Amigos mios, jamas he dudado de la puresa de su corazon, yo creo que esa es la razon por la que su familia a sido la elegida para engendrar a la joven de la que les he hablado, durante generaciones, sus hijos y nietos solo tendran varones, hasta que esta joven nasca su familia sera liderada por hombres de buen corazon como el suyo" la garganta de Mary estaba tan seca como el mismo desierto pero tenia que decirles la verdad... tenia que advertirles antes de que fuera muy tarde.

"Me temo que los Voulturi, se enteraran pronto de todo esto y vendran por ustedes, los mejor que pueden hacer queridos mios es irse, nunca se queden en un solo lugar mas de un año, mantenganse alertas cuando sientan magia oscura a su alrededor, habran los ojos, sus hijos seran mas poderosos de lo que ustedes puedan imaginar, enseñenles bien.. me temo que esta es nuestra despedida"

Dos lagrimas rodaron de los ojos de Regina Swan en la madrugada de su partida, cuando dejaron la tierra que prometieron proteger por segunda vez, Mary con engaños juro no saber que habia sucedido con los Swan era lo mejor para ellos y para el futuro de su familia, si le decia a alguien la verdadera razon de su partida la joven de mirada calida como la arena jamas naceria y su mundo seria governado por la magia negra...jamas permitiria que eso pasara no mientras pudiera evitarlo.

Los dias pasaron y en Forks, la tierra florecio, los rios fluyeron y las familias expandieron sus tierras, sintiendose no solo traicionados por la familia Voulturi sino tambien por los Swan, Peter Cullen fue nombrado el lider de el circulo y durante meses trataron de eliminar el signo de el agua, pues en Forks no habia ninguna otra familia que pudiera controlar el agua, pero sus intentos fallaron.

"Los Swan estan en una mision importante, durante generaciones, sus hijos no regresaran, pero cuando regresen tendran la llave a la victoria" Mary hablo en secreto con Peter despues de otro de sus intentos fallidos por borrar la marca de los Swan en esas tierras "Debes olvidar todas tus envidias Peter, lo juraste. No alimentes el odio que tienes hacia Charles en las otras familias... solo por envidia." Peter bajo la cabeza avergonzado pero asintio de todas maneras el queria que su familia fuera la elegida para traer a la joven misteriosa a este mundo pero tenia la sensacion de que ese seria el honor de la familia Swan "La era de el hombre viene Peter, ya no seremos los amos y señores de estas tierras asi que apegate a el plan o tendremos que elegir a otro lider"

Generaciones y generaciones nacieron otras murieron pero todas esperaban la llave que les abriria la puerta ala victoria.

En una habitacion iluminada por luces blancas y con olor a desinfectante una familia estaba reunida alrededor de una recien nacida con ojos de el color de la arena y con su piel tan blanca como la nieve donde en sus palmas habia dos circulos donde descansaban la marca de el aire, el fuego, el agua y la tierra y en el centro una media luna rojisa sonreia feliz.

"Renne por fin nacio, la primera niña en generaciones, es ella" los ojos de Charlie preocupados miraban la razon de su existencia que apenas tenia unas horas de nacida y el destino ya le esperaba en la puerta.

"Charlie, tiene esa misma marca en su palma" Renne comento preocupada "Charlie es apenas una bebe"

"Ella no morira Renne, yo no dejare que eso pase"

"Bien" Renne sollozo "la quiero llamar Isabela Marie" la pareja sonrio feliz sin saber lo que el destino realmente planeaba en sus garras.

Charlie sostuvo a su hija por unos minutos hasta que el sonido raquitico de una maquina los hizo levantar la mirada.

"Enfermeras! mi esposa! por favor ayuda!" los gritos de Charlie se convinavan con los llantos desesperados de los de la pequeña Isabela...

A las 10:25 de la mañana de el 14 de septiembre de 1995 Renne Swan fallecio de ataque cardiaco despues de unas horas de dar a luz a su hija, la ultima imagen que Renne Swan se llevo fue a su amado esposo sosteniendo a su hija en brazos con la promera de que el no dejaria que le pasara nada.

"Bella.." dijo bajo su aliento antes de cerrar los ojos y undirse en un sueño profundo de el que jamas despertaria.

Porque la magia es algo en lo que sigo creyendo aun cuando ya no soy una niña, aun cuando ya casi tengo a mi propio bebe conmigo

Todos los personajes son de Stephanie Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y con mis locas ideas...


End file.
